Reiko Kujo
|image=Infobox_-_Reiko_Kujo.jpg |english name=Unknown |japanese name=九条 玲子 |romanized name=Reiko Kujō |other names=Madonna of Prosecutors |age=33 |birth date=Unknown |gender=♀ Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |occupation=Prosecutor |nationality=Japanese |relatives=Unknown |manga debut=Unknown |anime debut=Chapter 264 |keyhole number=Unknown |chapters=0 |episodes=7 |movies=0 |ovas=0 |specials=0 |openings=0 |closings=0 |japanese va=Rica Matsumoto |english va=Unknown |drama actor=Unknown }} Reiko Kujo (九条 玲子, Kujō Reiko), a Famous Professional Attorney who is also known as the "Madonna of Prosecutors" '(検察のマドンナ, ''Kensatsu No Madon'na), is a non-canon supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Reiko Kujo is a well known Professional Lawyer who is often seen confronting her rival, Eri Kisaki - dubbed as the '''"Queen Of The Courtroom". With the successful reputation she has gathered as a Female Prosecutor at the Tokyo District Court, she became a feared and respected member of her profession and as a result, she began to be nicknamed as the "Madonna Of The Prosecutors". Reiko's legal activity began in the SID (Special Investigation Department) with Takeshi Nezu as her superior. Five years ago, Takeshi was the primary prosecutor of a certain case and started his investigation into the Takeuchi Construction Company Scandal over some defective townhouse construction work. However, after concluding that the case involved bribery on a political level, Takeshi decided to solve this case with the help of his pupil, Reiko. After spending the effort of investigating various keys related to the Company's Scandal, the Key Deponent of their Case - Takeuchi Construction Company's Consturction Design Manager, committed suicide thus turning the case complicated. Should the suicide have been prevented, the both could have resolved the case on his testimony but he suddenly changed his story entirely, leaving them no choice but to cease the prosecution. Eventually, Reiko's Boss was reassigned elsewhere in Tottori and started to live their together with his wife, Kayoko. He then died two years later, at early December. With Reiko starting to follow her path to glory as an independent Prosecutor, she first encountered Eri Kisaki when the latter took up the defense of Shinji Usami, who was being accused of the murder of Hirasawa Tsuyoshi, who slew Shinji's young son Masaki by thoughtlessness. She became determined to beat Kisaki's winning streak and thus further her reputation by defeating the one defender who had never lost a case. However, it turned out that while Shinji was involved in the crime in question, he was actually providing a cover for the true culprit, his ex-wife Masako Kameda, who was subsequently exposed and arrested. Despite her defeat, Reiko vowed to defeat Eri with the help of her Secretary, Sasaki, whenever a chance would present itself. However, she was always foiled by Conan's brilliance as a detective. In addition, a useful side effect of the confrontations between Reiko and Eri was that the latter's separated husband, Kogoro Mouri, would prepare to jump to his wife's defense in whatever way he could, even to the point of testifying as a witness in court. Unlike Ran Mouri, Conan has heard so much about her before their meeting in person. Reiko has often noted that Conan Edogawa has a keen sense of observation, complimenting him during a check out on the crime scene for their next trial. However, Kogoro, who is ignorant of Conan's obsevations, would contradict Reiko as usual as he considers all things observed by Conan as useless. Appearance Personality Canon Plot Overview 'Example Arc' Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Example' Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Characters